


Water Fowl

by TurntSNACO



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin is in a duck costume, It's rated teen just for swearing I guess, M/M, What has my life become, Where did I go wrong in my life to come to this point?, Writing about a grown man in a duck costume at 1 am, my god, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurntSNACO/pseuds/TurntSNACO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I came to the park to feed the ducks by the pond and it’s very relaxing but all of a sudden I heard this hideous shriek behind me and I turned around just in time to see you - clad in a giant duck costume - barreling into the pond.” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Fowl

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do this
> 
> AU from: awful-aus.tumblr.com/

Danny sat down as close as he could get to the pond without getting wet, smiling as the setting sun made the pond into a beautiful mess of reds, pinks, and yellows. The ducks were quacking loudly, swimming as close as they dared to Dan, hoping he’d give them some of his bird seed. Looking at the ducks with a warm smile, Dan opened up the bag, throwing a tiny bit into the direction of the ducks. The ducks quacking got even louder, which only widened Dan’s smile further.

He took a deep breath of fresh air, grateful to get out of his room; if only for a little while. He may prefer the indoors, but he does get sick of it sometimes. The pond has always been a nice place for him to be, as it wasn’t crowded. In fact, it barely got any foot traffic at all. Which Danny was eternally grateful for.

He’d been going to this pond since he was a kid, he still remembers when his dad first brought him to it long ago. Back then, he didn’t appreciate the tranquility of it at all. But now that he’d grown up, he realized what he had been missing out on. It’s nice to get away from the hustle and bustle of the world that constantly surrounded him sometimes. 

After a few minutes of relaxing, occasionally throwing some bird seed at the ducks, he began making a small pyramid of smooth pebbles. He tried to put the darkest pebbles on the bottom, and the lightest on the top, but he couldn’t always tell exactly which rock was lighter and which was darker.

Danny sighed, stacking another pebble onto the pile before hearing what could only be described as a pterodactyl screech. Surprised, Dan knocked over his pebble pyramid; gritting his teeth.

Looking behind him, Danny’s eyes widened as he saw a man in a duck costume running towards him. The costume was really, an insult to his eyes and had no right to exist. He was sure it was the brightest yellow he has ever seen. The man flapped his ‘wings’ as he ran even faster towards him, still screaming. Jumping into the air, the man tucked his knees into his chest, cannon balling into the pond. The ducks quacked in anger, swimming far away from the man in the insulting duck costume.

Dan screamed out a loud “What the fuck” as the man’s face appeared from under the water. Spitting some water out of his mouth and grimacing, he yelled to his friend on the shore that Dan had somehow not noticed.

“Did you fucking get that or what?!”

The blue eyed man grinned on shore, stopping a recording on his iPhone. 

“You fucking bet I did!” He yelled back, laughing slightly. 

The man in the duck costume swam to the shore, wading out of the water slowly, being weighed down by his wet duck costume. Dan didn’t move, still flabbergasted by the events that has just taken place in front of him.

The man in the duck costume looked at him and his toppled pyramid of rocks, quirking an eyebrow.

“Sorry, are we disrupting something?” The man questioned.

Dan looked at him and said nothing for a moment, still shocked. The man stepped forward, waving a wet duck wing in front of his face.

“Hello? Anyone home?” 

Dan snapped out of it as soon as he felt the cold water from the man's wet wing drip onto him.

“Don’t fucking drip on me, you ass.” Dan said without thinking, immediately wishing he said something a bit more normal. But why did he care, nothing about this situation was normal anyway.

The man laughed, taking a step back so he wouldn’t drip on Dan any more. 

A moment later, the man began to unzip his ridiculous costume, stepping out of it to reveal nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. 

“W-what are you doing?” Dan stuttered, more and more confused by the second.

“Calm down dude. I’m not gonna fucking stand around in a wet duck costume. Ross, can you hand me my spare of clothes?”

The blue eyes man, apparently named Ross, nodded; a suspicious grin on his face. Beginning to hand a folded change of clothes to him, he pulled back at the last second, instead deciding to throw the change of clothes at the man's face.

The man yelled in anger, picking the clothes up off the ground where they landed, brushing some of the sand and dirt off it. 

“I don’t think Ross is capable of not being evil.” The man joked, apparently aiming the sentence at Dan. Dan nodded, laughing slightly as he tried to focus on Arin’s face and nothing else. He had no idea what Ross was capable of, he didn’t know either of them at all. He was sure he had never seen either of them before.

The man pulled on his pair of pants and a t-shirt, sighing in relief.

“It is _so_ good to be out of that costume. Why do I ever bet anything with you Ross? I always lose.” 

Ross shrugged. “I’m very convincing, it’s not hard to make you do whatever I want you to do.”

The man sighed and shook his head, turning to Dan and extending his hand. 

“You gonna get up or what?” 

Dan blankly stared at his extended hand, wondering how he got himself in this situation in the first place. Grabbing his still wet hand, the man pulled him up. Dan stumbled on the rocky ground covered in pebbles, losing his balance and falling into Arin.

The man laughed, putting an arm around Dan, steadying him.

“Steady there, no need to literally fall for me.” He joked. Dan blushed slightly, stepping away from the man.

He wiped his now wet hand on his pants, raising his eyebrows at the man.

“What the fuck was that?” Dan asked, stupefied.  
“Well, I’m not sure if you’ve ever heard of it.. It’s this thing called flirting, it’s a thing people do when-”

Dan interrupted, waving his hands wildly. “No! Not that, I know what.. I… Why did you just jump into _my_ favorite pond in a _duck_ costume?”

The man shrugged, pointing to his friend. “Ask that asshole.” The aforementioned asshole smirked, kicking a pebble with his shoe.

“Arin severely overestimated his mario skills. He just couldn’t beat my mario maker level.” The man shook his head before continuing. “Really, he should know what his limits are by now. He’s absolutely horrid at video games, his reflex are god awful and-”

The man, presumably Arin put his hand over Ross’ mouth. “Shut the fuck up you sadistic dick muncher.”

Ross rolled his eyes, less than a second later Arin quickly jerked his hand away from Ross’ mouth. “You didn’t have to fucking lick my hand you freak!” Arin yelled.

Ross smiled, folding his arms over his chest.

“I only munch dicks on weekends, thank you very much.” Ross praised himself, as if it was something to be proud of.

Danny watched as the two argued for a good minute, before picking up his bag of bird seed and walking in the direction of home.

Arin finally noticed he’d disappeared a good thirty second later, spinning in a circle for a moment before spotting Danny.

“Hey! Where you going?” He called out to Dan, putting his hands around his mouth, making him much louder than he needed to be.

“Home, where no one is fucking crazy!” He called back at them.

Ross snorted, trailing behind Arin as he ran up to Dan, quickly catching up. “Hey, I’m only a tiny bit off my rocker, believe it or not.” Arin joked as soon as he caught up to Dan.

Dan rolled his eyes, still walking. “I’ll be the judge of that.” He mumbled.

“You _will_ be the judge of that! While we eat a nice burger at the diner down the street, that is.” Dan looked over at Arin, seeing a look in his eyes he couldn’t quite place.

“Are you asking me out?” Dan asked curiously.

Arin opened his mouth to answer before Ross butted in. “Yes, god of course he is. Go to the diner with him, I need to go grab that duck costume and try to convince my brother his halloween costume isn’t absolutely ruined.” He mumbled, walking back towards the pond.

Arin looked back at his friend for a moment, before turning back at Dan and grinning.

“So, how about that burger?”

**Author's Note:**

> AND THAT'S HOW I MET YOUR FATHER is how I wished I ended this fan fic


End file.
